colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Colkinom Timeline
This is the order of all major (Noteworthy and comics/written/film/other canon) events that took place in all Colkiverses, showing just how crazy some of the overlapping characters' lives are. Assume everything takes place in Colkiverse A unless stated otherwise. For the comprehensive version with loads more, go to the Comprehensive Colkinom Timeline, where nothing is too unimportant to be included. Pre history * 14 Billion BC ** The Colkiverses are created in the Big Bang and the Pandimensional Pantheon is born. * 6.4 Billion BC ** The Komtraahl race in its entirety is sacrificed to trap The Possessor in the Purgatory Cache. * 65 Million BC ** The Parnjeyan Treaty prevents a hot war between the hateful Martian and Plutonian races. Instead they enter a millennia-long cold war. ** Colkiverse M: the Treaty is not signed and war begins, lasting until both planets are emptied of resources. * 11,000 BC ** End of the last major Ice Age. Ancient History * 531 BC ** Minotro is born/ created/ whatever. It's dramatic. * 476 BC ** Gwydion and a legendary team of warlocks trap the Dragon under the Drosgl Mountains, where it remains for an age. Between now and 50 AD a mini Ice Age engulfs Britannia and a glacier weakens the walls of the dragon's cave. * 0 AD ** Warlord Xzor is born on Xzoggan Prime, and due to being immortal is still around. * 50 AD ** Magnus Maximus plots a coup against Emperor Claudius and releases a dragon, only to be thwarted by the Main Crew. (Events of The Roman Film) * 52 AD ** Magnus Maximus finally kills Claudius and has his revenge, only to be stopped again by the amassed forces of the Celts. ** Colkiverse D: Maximus instead allies himself with Warlord Xzor but is prevented from killing the Emperor by Iolo. (Events of Colki Who: The Roman Episode) * 57 AD ** Colkiverse D-b: Maximus has victory, wiping out the Celts and releasing a second dragon, bringing forth an age of terror. These events are later prevented by Iolo re-entering the timeline. * 498 AD ** Banjo Rockin' Horseman's origin. (Events of BR'Hm Origins) * 723 AD ** Erika does some really astonishing acts and is offered the chance to become a Viking demigod. * 1195 AD ** Colkiverse D: The Holy Grail, in fact a map to the true Grail at the centre of the Kroglglop Galaxy, is stolen from Sir Arthur Cross at Caercaled. * 1346 AD ** Sir Catatapuss is turned into a cat-person unintentionally by the Giant Evil Brain's sibling. Same year as the beginning of the Black Death. * 1533 ** Tobias Wingmercy releases his first play, Thiefbeast. On the same year he begins crime-fighting in secret under the alias Ravenmask. * 1666 ** SCORCH is given her powers, pretty catastrophically: she caused the Great Fire of London. * 1894 ** First Zopran invasion, from the scout fossilcraft under Liverpool, UK. A group known as the Preservation of Normalcy Inquisition is responsible for defeating the robots and general Mebo Wolg. 20th Century * 1974 ** Dr Granville Doyle presents the documentary Foresight: The End of the Future. ** Colkiverse F: 'The world also ends. * 1987 ** Naomi Rogers captures the villains Diskus and Yafelin in Kampala, Uganda, beginning a career in heroics. * 1997 ** Two parents are murdered by an unknown assailant in their car. Their son is gravely wounded and has no recollection of the events. * 1999 ** Business prodigy Tito Noboa is jailed for embezzlement and fraud. ** Doctors Sophia Glacier and Komodo found what will later be known as PulseTech, with conspicuous ties to the earlier jailed Noboa. 21st Century 2000s * 2002 ** The mental institute Donovan Wolffe is held at burns down mysteriously, and he is released into the world. * 2003 ** Jonah Gordonson and Agent ? form the UNWD. ** GoLD MasTAH is turned into gold. ''(Events of Jonah Gordonson: Agent of the UNWD. * 2004 ** Glan Sterling is kicked out of his home, briefly imprisoned by the SGA, joins the UNWD and begins training under Blake Morris. (Events of Chaos Master Origins) ** '''Colkiverse B: Glan is brainwashed by the SGA and becomes an agent for them. * 2005 ** Kei Akerele's plan to utilise the UberGun is foiled with the destruction of the SGA oil rig base. Abigail Duke dies disappears. ** Dr Zachariah Spindle is mutilated on live television by a prototype ComPulseChamber. The ComPulseChamber is decommissioned by PulseTech and Spindle is admitted to Sunnyburg Sanitarium. * 2006 ** The DomIno Brothers are caught and arrested after a string of kidnappings and heists. ** UNWD technicians start work on Project Red Lightning. ** Marcus Gregorovich escapes from a research facility performing genetic experiments on him and other children. * 2007 ** The UNWD's Lockdown of '07 is caused by Auto Pilot. * 2008 ** Zachariah Spindle escapes Sunnyburg Sanitarium. ** ProsTechnic goes under when Margaret Periwinkle snaps and drowns every leading member but for the CEO, Dr Harkimo. Harkimo could not be reached for comment; Periwinkle vanishes. Dr Dundee loses her job, but is offered a role in Excoffon Labs by her friend. ** The Overfields, dubbed the Cookie Dough Devils by the media, are arrested for exploiting slave labour after being ratted out by their own son. ** UNWD Infiltrator, Matthew Crowe goes missing, and with him the drive containing the corrupted AI, Auto Pilot. 2010s * 2010 ** Private investigator, Aiden Harper, puts an end to a serial killer's reign of terror over Slotham. * 2011 ** Slug-Man is born during the Bio-Slime Scandal and joins the UNWD. (Events of Slug-Man #1-#5) ** Colkiverse B: The scandal continues, Doctor Cobra is killed and the Bio-Slime Monster becomes a key asset of the Iraz Army, gravely wounding Agent ?. ** Colkiverse B: The Battle of the Sheid Wastes rages, unleashing Godsila on the world. (Events of Yr Arf Dirgel) * 2012 ** The Battle of London takes place between the UNWD and the Zopran. (Events of Slug-Man #6-present) * 2014 ** Aided by SwagLord, Marcus Gregorovich escapes UNWD custody and discovers Quaartheim. (Events of A Place Known Simply as Quaartheim) ** Aiden Harper investigates the disappearance of Agent ?, and gets infected by the Auto Pilot virus. (Events of M4lfunc710n) ** Komodo, now at the helm of PulseTech, starts the Gehren Island experiment. Due to UNWD interference, Glacier's whistleblowing and a lack of Drs Basingstoke or LaPinsky to back him up, Komodo is forced to relent and cease the experiment, but escapes before he is captured. ** Colkiverse B: 'The UNWD and Glacier do not interfere due to already dire situations, Dr Basingstoke is on Komodo's side and Dr LaPinsky, after a brief treachery plot, is removed from power; the experiment continues, taking countless lives. ''(Prelude to the events of Bunny: Gore Justice, while the comic itself takes place in 2018.) * 2015 ** The Chop Shop Killer is identified as Teanna Rose and caught within the same year, ending a spree of murderous carjackings. Rose, a dangerous telekinetic, is admitted to Sarkham Penitentiary. ** '''Colkiverse B: The Snakecalypse brings widespread death and destruction. (Events of Kill Phil) * 2017 ** An unexplained 'fake' alien invasion takes place over Bristol, in which a fleet of spaceships appear, but were soon revealed to be holograms, largely theorised to be some sort of publicity stunt. Totally coincidentally, Carmichael Quigley also disappears from the city. * 2018 ** Colkiverse B: Events of Bunny: Gore Justice begin. * 2019 ** Colkiverse M: Epica is sent to Earth and begins a year-long fight against Evilio, trashing every noteworthy city on the planet in the process. 2020s * 2027 ** Colkiverse ND: Freeworld-President Thomas A. Morales declares war on 'everyone else', beginning a nuclear World War 3 that quickly dispatches of civilisation. Far Future * 2127 ** Colkiverse ND: Murster Jihon realises the truth about what destroyed his and Luhsi's world. (Events of Loose Ends) * 2150 ** The United Human Republic is founded, spreading across the Milky Way galaxy. * 2246 ** Human discovery of life in the Kroglglop and the first interaction with the Xzorgavians. * 2314 ** Professor Pi is possessed by an ancient entity, reanimating Vorro on planet Voxolor V. * 8630 ** Weapons 4 U®©™, on Nemlerken, debuts the Type 57 Sonic Gladius to widespread acclaim. Other Timelines Some events are hard to place on the timeline due to different dating systems or it simply being hard to tell. * In 632 AW (After Wommening) Quing Skuohb XVII introduced the annual Plasma Plaza Portal opening ceremonies. * Entirety of the Quaartheinian Timeline. Category:Browse